


Sleepless Confessions

by MrsTrickster



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pointless fluff, because ssssh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 03:09:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsTrickster/pseuds/MrsTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He couldn't sleep.</p>
<p>With a forearm over his eyes, Fili sighed in discontent. Attempting to sleep beside his little brother is the worst possible place for the elder."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless Confessions

He couldn't sleep. 

With a forearm over his eyes, Fili sighed in discontent. Attempting to sleep beside his little brother is the worst possible place for the elder. He remembers when they were dwarflings Kili would awkwardly sprawl himself overtop of Fili or stretch his limbs, jabbing them into the latter, resulting Fili to sleep in an uncomfortable position. To make matters worse, Kili moves-- _a lot_. Luckily, about a decade before their quest, their room in the Blue Mountains had two separate beds for each brother. It was one of the most happiest moments of Fili's life, since then he had slept well.

Even after these years, Kili kept to his sleeping habit and had his limbs extended making Fili uncomfortable once again. Removing his forearm from his face, Fili glared at the partly clear sky, wanting to kick his brother over so Fili might have more sleeping space. Unfortunately, the line of Durin were not the most friendly when abruptly woken. So, to spare an argument at would promptly wake up the entire company, and a long lecture from his uncle, Fili controlled his urge to violently push his brother away.  

Fili sat up glaring at his little brother, sleeping with his arms stretched out, then glanced at the lack of space on his other side due to Bombur being beside Kili. Grumbling some more, Fili laid back down onto his bed roll. Even if he wanted to push his brother away, there wouldn't be much of a difference considering their large chef is right there.

Kili had moved his head from side to side, arched his back and inhaled. Stretching further, practically stabbing Fili with his knuckles, Kili had rolled towards him quickly, bring his arm up and over landing onto Fili's face, sighing in content. Now completely annoyed, Fili brought his hands to his face, grabbing Kili's arm and pushed them away hard enough for Kili to flip back onto his back. Fili brought his hands to his sides, giving his brother a side glare has the latter turned facing Bombur. 

Slightly less discontent, Fili sighed and turned his head to his right. There he had found a pleasingly large gap between him and their scribe. For a moment, Fili chastised himself for not simply shuffling over towards Ori. But remember that one does not simply go near the scribe without the eldest brother 'Ri glaring down anyone who went near his baby brother. Especially if that anyone happened to be Fili and Kili. 

Fili recalls a few instances where he and Kili would drag Ori into their shenanigans when the trio were younger. He also remembers Ori not being able to speak with them ever again after they had been caught. Fili and Kili received the usual lecture from Thorin. Ori had a much tougher time; he was forbidden to speak or go near the brothers. There were occasions where Ori had shared classes with them, but it was  usually short lived for Ori had ran home as soon as the classes were over.

The fair haired dwarf had lifted his head to see that Dori is sleeping beside Ori, facing the scribe, whilst the latter laid on his back, head tilted to the side towards Fili, one  hand beside his face and the other on his stomach. The corners of Fili's mouth twitched upwards. He lifted his head some more to catch a sight of the dim campfire fire just a few feet away. He saw Nori still awake, keeping watch and smoking away while sharpening one of his own knives.  

Bringing his head back down, Fili turned his body to face Ori. He felt his annoyance towards his brother disappear and be replaced by a comforting swelling feeling in his chest. Ori was kind hearted, intelligent, yet still foolish and naive. And those are the qualities that had intrigued Fili in the first place. He liked to tease the other dwarf and loved to see the hesitant but determined expression on his face when Fili drags Ori into one of their shenanigans. 

How his heart sank that day when Dori had told Thorin to keep the boys away from his little brother. The days where Ori was slowly removing himself from the company of the princes, made Fili more and more guilty about the situation. It had gotten to the point where it had been two years without word of Ori, he had stopped showing up to classes with Balin, and Fili had stopped seeing him in the market square or libraries. At the same time, Thorin had decided to take Fili under his wing, taking him to meetings with their kin and received more intense weapon training sessions and intensified his education.  

Yet, seeing Ori fall through the door of the halflings home, Fili knew then and there his fancy towards the scribe intensified. He had changed over the past two years,  his hair was longer sporting four braids, and he had grown a beard. During that dinner, Fili had taken the advantage showing the other dwarf his interest and initial apology for getting the scribe into trouble. He had given Ori some ale from above, helped put his plate away, and stood beside him as the others sang a merry song. 

Ori had given Fili a few kindly smiles but never approached him to do some catching up talk. Violent rustling from behind broke Fili away from his thoughts, seizing this chance, Fili had squirmed towards Ori before Kili would peeve him once again. Just in time, Fili found himself right next to the scribe. The blonde prince watched Ori as he slept soundly, calm and steady breathing, face relaxed and lips slightly parted showing off his two front teeth. 

Lifting his head back up to see if Nori had seen his somewhat lousy opportunity to get closer to their scribe, Fili had found himself making eye contact with the convict, who gave him a knowing smirk and nod to which Fili had taken it as a blessing.  

Fili scooted closer and simply watched the young scribe. Fili took advantage of Ori's unconscious state and brought his hand up to move a braid away from the latters face and laid his hand on top of Ori's. Exhaling the breath he had not known he was holding, Fili closed his eyes. He felt Ori stir from underneath his hand, Fili quickly removed his hand away and pretended to sleep.  

He heard Ori mumble his name in question, Fili felt compelled to open his eyes but held it as he heard Ori move, probably checking his surroundings. There was a pause and a light chuckle. "I know you're awake, Fili." Ori mumbled laying back down.

"Tis hard to sleep beside one who moves restlessly but still gets the sleep he needs." He mumbled back, opening his eyes to see that Ori had shuffled closer to him and gave him the small smile Fili always adored. 

"So you took your chance and sought me for company?"

Fili didn't say anything, he merely gazed into his light brown eyes and sighed. Ori's smile disappeared and his expression showed concern for the young prince "Are you alright, Fili?" 

Fili gave him a crooked smile in reassurance "I'm terribly sorry about what happened all those years ago; we should've known better."

Ori shook his head "It's alright, Fili. I never forgot that incident and Dori hasn't either but he's calmed down since. Still a fusspot, though." Ori rolled his eyes causing Fili to chuckle, the latter blushed and continued to speak "Although, he still doesn't trust you nor Kili since that day. I told him I'm grown up now and I can make my own decisions."

"Is that how you got to go on this quest?" Fili asked, Ori noticed the slight mischievousness behind his voice. The corner of Ori's mouth twitched as he attempted to hide a blush forming on his face.

"Not-... Not entirely." He shuffled closer to Fili "When Thorin heard of me from Balin he came to me and asked me to join. I accepted. Dori didn't protest"- Fili raised an eyebrow- "I'm surprised as well, but he said he found out Nori was going." Fili nodded in understanding. 

"I'm glad you are here though, Ori." Fili confessed. "At the same time I'm terrified." Fili felt a lump in his throat "I already have Kili to watch over, but at least I'm closer to you." 

The silence become overwhelming "What are you trying to say, Fili?" Ori asked hesitantly.  

"I never quite understood why you disappeared for so long, Ori. I thought it wasn't an issue with us being young and all and it wasn't even our worse actions. When you left I was tormented by the thought I would never see you again. But when I saw you on the floor of Mister Baggins' home, the weight on my shoulders lifted but a weight in my heart settled by the risk you are taking. I just--" Ori silenced him by placing a finger on his lips. 

"I left because we moved somewhere else, Fili." Ori tranced Fili's lips then moved his hand resting it on his cheek "Nori had fallen into even worse company and it risked our safety. As a result we moved without telling anyone, aside from Master Balin of course. Dwalin escorted us south, away from you and Kili and everyone else. We were still in Ered Luin just not near enough to see you again."  

"But before when you were still attending classes with us, you wouldn't speak to us." 

Ori's breath hitched "That's when I realized something. I would've spoken to you both despite Dori's forbiddance." 

"What did you realize?" Fili's eyes met Ori's in anticipation. 

"I-...I realized I had found my One, Fili." Ori mumbled, Fili felt as if his heart stopped beating "And it's you." 

The feeling that rushed through Fili warmed him throughout his veins. He felt light with joy and heavy with his mutual affection. The confession took courage, something even Fili wouldn't do unless he was completely sure. Yet laying here beside the timid, red-headed dwarf that preferred the quill over an axe, Fili gained all the confidence in the world to say "And mine too." 

Seeing Ori break into the widest of smiles, not one he had seen since they were young, is the most precious sight Fili would ever see. Even if he had met the Lady of Light, her beauty wouldn't compare. Fili pulled Ori in an embrace and pressed their foreheads together. 

Fili chuckled when Ori let out a squeak. They remained like this until Ori had fallen asleep; Fili moved so Ori could snuggle into his neck then closed his eyes. Fili's body had completely relaxed until a hand was placed on his shoulder. 

"If you ever hurt him," warned Nori "Don't think for a second I won't cut off your _precious_ parts; because I will."  

Fili decided he could catch up on sleep during the day; that's if Kili doesn't let him fall off his pony.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is my first Fili/Ori fic and i'm proud of it  
> i thought of it one night as i was falling to sleep  
> i love this ship to bits but it needs more loooooooooove  
> i'm going to write some more fics soon  
> feel free to tell me any sort of mistakes here, i read this over and over and it took too long to write; perks of being a dyslexic.


End file.
